Lots of Love
by mattalexwow
Summary: This story is mainly about Emmett. There is a lot of slash. Don't like, don't read. It all starts out as a simple 'truth or dare' game, what will happen with the four boys from there. I would say this is mainly Emmett/Jacob. (But has random pairings of Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Edward throughout)


Lots of Love

Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, I just play with the characters. AU**

My Friday night began as usual, watching football in Edward's basement while eating pizza. The four of us got together a lot now that we don't have college to deal with. The Steelers were playing the Cowboys tonight, and the room was divided. Me and Jacob were on the Steelers side, while Edward and Jasper wanted the Cowboys to win. It was a great game, but very stressful. They stayed tied until the end of the fourth quarter. The Cowboys made a last minute 30 yard run. They won. At least I was drunk. We had all had a little too much beer and vodka.

"I think we should play truth or dare," Edward said. He was the most drunk of us all. We used to play all the time in high school.

"Fine," I replied, "but you guys better not chicken out!"

"I'm game," Jasper slurred. "The Cowboys already won so my luck seems good tonight."

"Well, I guess that means I'm in," Jacob said. He was the least drunk of us all, and was not too excited about the game.

"Who's gonna start?" I asked.

We played rock paper scissors and Jasper won. Walking over to the couch, I sat by Jacob. Edward and Jasper sat in the two leather chairs across from us.

"Jacob, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who in here do you most want to have sex with right now and why?" The question startled us all; we knew he was gay and we were very accepting, but thats just a low question.

"Ummm..."

"You chose truth," Jasper chided, "Now tell us the truth."

"Emmett. Fuck you, Jasper. Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink 3 shots of vodka without stopping."

"Sure thing," He said with confidence After all, he was already the most drunk. He walked over to the bar, poured about three shots worth of vodka into a glass, and chugged it."

"Done. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was the most erotic moment of your 22 year life?"

"Damn-it Edward! That one is kind of embarrassing. Umm. Sophomore year in college, there was this Russian girl studying English abroad. One night we were drunk and working on a project and she saw my dick through my pants. She took it out and sucked me for a solid hour, not letting me come. It was miserable, but insanely hot." I said. That was embarrassing. I am so getting his ass back.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kick Edward in the balls while holding him down." It was very rewording. I got my payback and I got it well. Edwards scream of agony was a joy to hear.

Now it was Jasper's turn. Shit.

"Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Suck the dick I just kicked."

"Fuck! No!. Edward, make him stop." I realized that the chances of Edward making him stop were slim and none. After he was already really drunk, he had chugged three shots of vodka. Then I made him horny by telling him about the Russian chick. My life really sucked.

"Suck his dick now, or you know what happens." Chickening out was an option in our truth or dare games since high school, but it was not a fun one. If you didn't go through with the dare or truth, you would have to sit in the middle of the others playing, and they would jack off and when they were about to come, they would get up really close, and put just their head in your mouth and make you swallow their come. I don't really know why we put that. It was probably just the grossest thing we could think of in ninth grade. It was a horrible punishment. It had only happened once, freshman year. It was to Jacob, but he's gay, so it didn't really affect him.

I walked over to Edward, and grudgingly got on my knees. I undid his fly and pulled down his jeans and underwear. He was already hard, his 7 inch, very thick dick standing straight up. I put my mouth over it and decided it was best that I get this done fast. I took as much as I could of his dick into my mouth and started violently moving up and down. Before long he was grunting and had his eyes shut and his head leaning back. I tried to take him a little further in, and scraped my teeth on the shaft of his cock. He moaned loudly, and grabbed my hair, face-fucking me. He screamed when he came in my mouth and I swallowed. I walked back over to the couch and my beer, and noticed that Jacob had gotten super hard just watching that ordeal. It was slightly attractive, but I couldn't admit that to myself. I was straight after all, wasn't I? _Crap, stop starring at his dick. _I told myself. I hope he didn't notice.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said with a quick drink from his beer can.

"Let Jacob fuck you. No condom, no lube." This was an experiment. I wanted to: 1: See if this would turn me on. and 2: Make Jasper suffer. Sucking Edward's dick was gross. I did not find him, or any other male for that matter, sexually appealing besides Jacob, and that was a recent discovery.

Jasper sighed in defeat. He walked onto the carpet between the chairs and the couch, and pulled off all of his clothes. Jacob jumped up and followed suit, revealing his 8 inch dick. It was about the size of mine, but a little less thick. He walked over to Jasper and smacked his ass.

"Bend over, Jazz," He laughed. He had swallowed several more beers during the game, and was drunk enough for this to be more pleasurable for him then awkward.

Jasper bent over and Jacob rammed straight into his ass without warning. "Fuck, no! Stop! Pull that thing out. I chicken!"

We were all taken aback. We knew that would hurt Jasper's virgin ass, but we never thought he would chicken. Me and Edward stood up and pulled down our pants. What we didn't realize when we made this rule was that it was OUR cocks that had to be sucked, and if it wasn't Jacob, it wasn't for me. Edward was already hard again. I don't know how, considering how much come he poured down my throat. I got hard easily enough and started stroking my dick rapidly, trying to get this over with. When I knew I was about to come, I walked closer to Jasper and put just the thick tip of my dick into his mouth and came. He swallowed morosely and then I walked back to my chair. I watched as Jacob came to a climax and came in Jaspers mouth as well. Last to come was Edward, but we he walked up to Jasper, he shoved his entire cock down Jaspers throat. Damn, he really was drunk. I think he might need to see a doctor, or go to the ER. Jasper breathed heavily after Edward took his dick out, thankful that he could breath once again.

"I think this round should be the last," I say. I was getting pretty tired.

It was Jaspers turn now, and I knew it would be bad. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said only because this was the last round and I was drunk.

"Let all three of us jack you off, separately, while collecting your come in a cup. Then you drink your come."

First up was Edward. He just took his right hand and stroked until I came. Nothing too sensual, thank god. I was straight, after all. I was just confused and attracted to Jacob. When it was Jacob's turn, he grabbed my dick the same way Edward did, but while he stroked, he twisted and turned. The orgasm was intense, even though it was the third time I had came all night. When it was Jasper's turn, he made me stand up in the middle of the room. He sat on his knees, head-level with my cock, and started pounding it torturously. When I started moaning he stopped completely and let my dick go. It hurt so good, but why did it have to be Jasper and not Jacob? He laughed and shoved his middle finger up my ass. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. He started moving it in and out, and finally just took it out and started molesting my dick again. He didn't stop this time, and all the way through the orgasm he stroked me, making my sensitive dick go crazy. He wouldn't even remember this tomorrow morning, thankfully. The only two people in this room that were even functional were me and Jacob. I came a lot considering it was he fourth time all night. Drinking my cum wasn't horrible, and after I was done, we all put on our clothes and cleaned up Edward's basement.

"Buy guys, see you next Friday." I said loudly.

"Emmett, wait up," Jake called. "Hey, can you do dinner tomorrow night? Then maybe watch the game?"

"Sure. Chilies at 7?"

"Sounds great, see you then."

I took a cab home, knowing that I was too drunk to drive. When I was sober the next morning, I realized two things. How much I regretted getting drunk enough to play truth or dare last night and how much I was falling for Jacob. Lets just say I hoped that I could turn dinner into something a little more exciting.

**A/N: So, how do you guys like chapter 1? Well see where this goes next as I start writing chapter 2. Please rate/review/comment/follow/favorite. Bye!**


End file.
